


Dream wanted the glow squid, didn't he?

by specialagentrin



Series: cursed fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Plans, Evil Tubbo, Fanart, Fluff, Glow Squid - Freeform, Multi, Ocean Sex, Octopi & Squid, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sea Monsters, Talking Animals, Talking to animals, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, he got it, he wANTED IT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Well, he certainly got it. And much, much more than he bargained for. But he’s not exactly complaining.[Or, Dream get’s fucked by a large glow squid.]-Chapter 3 update: Fundy and Dream talk for a bit, Tubbo has some evil intentions. POG FANART BY@HoneyBeeToki-wattpad {in case ao3 doesnt work} -wattpad version
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Glow Squid, Clay | Dream/Glowsquid (Minecraft), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: cursed fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962112
Comments: 353
Kudos: 831





	1. Update

Dream and his companions perched themselves on a cliff, waiting for their universe to change as they know it.

  
  
The night of the 7th full moon shone bright above the active children simply fooling around, launching arrows at one another, building up their home and completing pathways. And as it shone brighter by the minute, only stopping once Wilbur called it out. A small _ping_ flashed through their universe, their pockets flashing gold as a scroll appeared inside of them.

  
  


* * *

  
**Hello community!** **  
****  
** This is a notification from the universe itself that your world is about to change in ways it hasn’t before, a long due update that we apologize on our behalf. Tomorrow, the moment the sun begins to set, it will shift to give higher points and darker depths, and a few more creatures to kick off your fight or flight instinct. Please make sure that you are awake at this time, as being asleep may cause corruption to your eye vision for a few days and make you see things that aren’t supposed to be there.  
  
Have fun, and we hope you are entertained by our newest update!

* * *

  
  
And here they we’re, content to have small talk with each other and enjoy the peace while it lasted. Dream rested in a tree, at first watching Techno but when he realised that he meant no harm, decided to pay his attention to his friends fooling around.

  
  
Without any warning - a wave of emotions flooded through their very existence with such power, such intensity, such _warmth_ \- that they all collapsed and blanked out. They awoke, one by one, to a sunset that was in an array of colors, much brighter than it had been before. In an instant, they raised their hand and a paper levitated on it - giving off a list of the latest updates in their domain, eyes scanning for anything particularly interesting.

  
  
“MOOBLOOMS INTERACT WITH BEES!” Tubbo screeched at the tops of his lungs, giving an apologetic smile when everyone turned to pass him a glare. “Sorry! I just love bees!”

  
  
“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m going to head down to the caves. The fossils sound pretty cool to me.” Sapnap states, and George hums in agreement.

  
  
“I’m coming with, then, I’m not going anywhere near plants for the next week.” George says. “I don’t want to think about the fact that _tomatoes_ _come alive_.”

  
  
“I’m going down to the docks, then, I’m desperate to see the glow squids.” Dream states, before sliding down the cliff. From here, the ocean is a more pristine, darker shade of blue, but just enough to see the large abundance of sea life swimming around happily. Walking over to the docks, he plops himself down at the ledge, breathing deeply. He continues to watch the sunset in peace - chuckling lightly when he hears Wilbur scream over something in the distance.

  
  
Dream must’ve dozed off, because when he awakened there’s a full moon in the sky, a lot more stars than he remembers, and a soft glow of neon blue in the water coming closer to him.

  
  
That’s gotta be the glow squid.

  
  
He opens up his inventory in the palm of his hand, clicking the fishing rod with his middle finger and gripping it tightly when it appears in his left hand. The inventory disappears from the plane of existence, swinging the rod around a few times for the string to gain some speed before launching it forward. It doesn’t land too far from the squid, his foot tapping in anticipation to see one close up.

  
  
A minute passes.

  
  
Then two.

  
  
He pulls back the string quickly with his bare hands, as using the reel would take way too long. Dream swings around the hook over his head again, before launching it into the ocean once more. 

“Yes!” Dream cheers loudly as it plops right above the luminosity inside the vast sea. In an instant, he feels a tug on the line and he’s reeling it in with all the strength he has. It’s not enough, so he quickly summons his inventory and drinks a strength potion, feeling it’s power run through his veins.

  
  
Dream gives one tug and it lands on the docks, the size of it almost coming to his waist. He plops it into a nearby bucket, forcing its body into the cool metal.

  
  
He sits crossed-legged on the wood, watching the soft neon glow with fascination. It squirms around in the water bucket for a bit, Dream pushing his mask aside to watch it in all it’s beauty. It eventually stops when he makes eye contact with him, and a shiver runs down his spine.

  
  
It’s eyes are... _alluring_ . Heterochromia eyes - infused with all sorts of shades of blue and green that can’t possibly be real. It’s like something that should be treasured, tucked away safely, never to be seen by the naked human eye. Words cannot even begin to describe the mere beauty of it, truly.

  
  
His hand reaches out to touch one of the glowing tendrils when he hears a scream ring through his head, coming from his two closest friends. Dream’s eyes turn away from the large squid, pushing his mask in front of his face, where it belongs.

  
  
“Are the two of you alright?” He speaks to the sky, for the wind to carry his message.

  
“No, I’m far from alright!” George screams. “Sapnap attacked a tomato bush and now it’s entire civilization is coming after us!”

  
  
“How was I supposed to tell the difference - they’re all red!” The raven haired boy screamed right back. Dream laughed harder when it glanced back at the squid. It wiggled it’s tentacles around in anger, it’s enchantment spell on it’s prey failing for once in it’s life.

  
  
“Not so smart, huh?” He snickers.

  
  
In a last effort attempt, the bucket falls over and in front of Dream, soaking his jeans and shoes as it latches onto his waist. Dream jumps and falls onto his back, certainly not expecting something that to occur. The two of them are in a staring contest, Dream grinning widely as he watches the glow squid try to hypnotize him once more.

  
  
And then a tentacle rubs right against his cock, and he lets out an embarrassing moan.

  
  
His hand flies up to his mouth, covering it in shock. He looks up to the sky, praying to Irene that no one heard him. When there's no response or teasing, he looks back at the glowing squid resting on its legs, looking at him in curiosity.

  
  
Then one extended a tentacle in Dream’s direction, eyes blinking up at him curiously. Dream looked around to see if anyone was near him, and when he felt no other presence or saw anyone else nearby, he placed the palm of his hand on top of the tentacle. It was - interesting, so to speak. Not slimy, like he had thought, but a smooth, silky texture on it.

  
  
Another one wrapped around it’s waist tightly, Dream nearly sagging into the touch. Like a firm, tight hug, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. It still looked at him questionably, teasingly rubbing a tentacle against his pants.

  
  
He could just...shove the creature off. Through it into the ocean. Dream did just drink a strength potion after all.

  
  
But he didn’t.

  
  
Dream takes a deep breath, cursing himself internally for what he was about to do and if anything, blame it on a witch. Undoing the button and zipper on his jeans, hastily pulling it down just enough to free his cock. It seemed to get the idea, as tentacles wrapped around his legs and wrists, holding him down onto docks. Not too tight where he couldn’t move a muscle, but just lose enough where he could pretend to struggle.

  
  
But why would he want too anyway?

  
  
A soft gasp leaves his mouth as a tentacle wraps around his cock and grips tightly, giving a tentative jerk. The coldness of the tentacle is still off-putting, and yet his dick twitches and leaks precum from the touch. Dream makes a soft whine at the motion, feeling his face flush a deep red that goes to the tip of his ears down to his shoulders. He’s trying to keep himself still, let the creature take its time - but the amount of pleasure he was getting from just a few strokes of it’s tendril was making his mind go hazy.

  
  
He pushed himself up onto his left elbow, other hand adjusting the loose tentacle around his dick. When it’s tight enough he begins to push into it like a fleshlight. His head falls back onto the wood underneath him, thrusting into the tight hold desperately. The wet texture sending sparks all over his skin, hugging his cock like an actual suction cup -

  
  
His mind goes white with pleasure. At this rate he’s going to cum quick, like the first time he had fucked one of the villager girls in the forest, just shoving into her with sharp, quick thrusts of his hips. He tries to shave off his orgasm but it’s no use, he’s leaking a puddle of precum onto the tentacle and onto his stomach.

  
  
It’s over for him when one pushes against the rim of his asshole, making a shocked noise as he cums all over himself. Hot, thick, heavy streaks of semen coat his sweater.

  
  
“Oh my Ender - _fuck!_ ” He pants, and for some reason the damn squid looks cocky. 

“Dream?” Fundy’s voice rings through his head. “You okay? You sound like you're in trouble.”

  
  
“Oh no no no -” He scrambles to get the squid off of him, pulling up his jeans. “I’m fine! I’m perfectly fine!”

  
  
“Are you sure? I’m near the docks, I can quickly detour to check up on you.” The fox hybrid replies. Dream peels off his sweater, throwing it into the ocean and scooping it back up quickly with the bucket. He dumps the water onto himself before getting another pail full of seawater, dropping the squid inside. Just in time, actually, as he can see Fundy coming down the stairs to the docks.

  
  
“Hi, Fundy.” Dream says awkwardly. “What’s wrong?”

  
  
“If anything, I should be asking you that question. You’re soaked, man.” He states, before his eyes look to the bucket. “No way, is that the glow squid?”

  
  
“Yeah.” He states, looking down at it. “I think I’m going to keep it. For...educational purposes, of course.” 


	2. Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DREAM AND THE SQUID FUCK - 
> 
> FOR REAL, FOR REAL THIS TIMEEEEEE
> 
> also 15 chapters for you aLL IT USED TO BE 10 BUT YOU ALL GAVE ME IDEAS

While Dream is making his way home, the squid relaxes inside of it’s bucket, peeking out to look at the land around him. The sun hasn’t risen yet, the moon in the center of the sky. It’s only a waning crescent, giving a little ray of moonlight onto the city below. Not that it’s needed anyways, the small street lights provide enough light to keep the creatures of the night away. 

  
  
“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Dream tells the squid. “Built this with our bare hands from the ground up.” 

  
  
It attempts to spray him with a few droplets of water in response, making Dream chuckle. “You're so feisty, aren’t you?” 

  
  
More splashing. 

  
  
“I’m right here, you know.” Fundy sighs, crossing his arms. “I don’t know why I offered to drop you home.” 

  
  
“You don’t have to follow me home.” Dream remarks, grinning when Fundy shoots a glare at him in return. “Unless you want something else than my company…?” 

  
  
“Honestly, I can’t tell if you're flirting or being sarcastic, your mask is blocking my view.” The fox swishes his tail, ears perking and tilting slightly. 

  
  
Dream watches with curiosity. “Does your ears always do that?”    


“Do what?” 

  
  
“Twitch? Kinda cool, really.” 

  
  
“Yeah, it does. Helps me to focus on a single sound chunks away.” 

  
  
They stop in front of the community house, Fundy staring at it in confusion. He opens the iron door when he steps on the mat, letting himself inside and downstairs. There’s a small bathtub there, and he carefully places the glow squid inside of the tub before turning the knobs to let water fill it up halfway, leaning against the bathroom counter. 

  
  
Fundy leans against the doorframe, watching the squid swim around the tub for a bit, learning it’s new surroundings. He considers dropping a pufferfish into the tub out of spite, but then considers against it, since the mask man seems at ease when he’s around the new aquatic creature. 

  
  
“Do you even have a house here, Dream? I don’t think I’ve ever seen any.” 

  
  
“Nah, not really. The community house used to be our house, and then everyone made their respective houses and I just never really got around to making my own. Sapnap and George and I used to sleep together but… I’m sure Sapnap sleeps with Karl now and George placed his bed in a watchtower.” He shrugs. “I just drop a bed here and there just so I at least have a place to wake up when I die.”

  
  
“You’re a lonely man, aren’t you?” It’s more of a statement than a question, as both of them know the answer to that. The squid begins to throw water out of the tub, catching Fundy’s attention. “Humans don’t exactly date full aquatic creatures. Only hybrids.” 

  
  
More splashing, Fundy’s eyes lighting up in shock. “No, I won’t help you escape. If Dream took you, then you’re automatically his pet now.” 

  
  
Dream watches the interaction in shock. “I - you can-” 

  
  
Fundy silences Dream with a finger. “Shush, we’re talking, Dream.” 

  
  
The masked man makes an offended sound. 

  
  
“That’s kinda how it works around here. Better than being in the wild, trust me on that.” Fundy tells the squid as it rests in the corner of the tub, eyes staring into the foxes. “It’ll be a lot of fun! You have your own room, you're fed regularly, you don’t have to worry about dying by another human, or eaten for that matter. It’s just a carefree life for the rest of your days.” 

  
  
It begins to splash aggressively, as if it was throwing a tantrum, making Fundy throw his head back in laughter. “Oh, glow squid, you wish. I’m a fox hybrid, I don’t exactly fall for petty hypnotic spells. Those can only work on smaller prey, so to speak.” 

  
  
It splashes some more and Fundy suddenly stops laughing, looking at the squid in shock. “I - I’m sorry?” 

  
  
“What?” Dream questions impatiently. “What is it saying?” 

  
  
“Um - Dream, by any chance, did you have uh - _intercourse_ _with A FUCKING SQUID_?”

  
  
“The squid was being hot and it gave me a boner alright?” Dream remarks. 

  
  
The fox can only sigh. “I fail to see how the squid is anywhere near hot, but alright. Whatever rocks your world.” 

  
  
“You’re not going to judge me?” He asks. 

  
  
“Dream, I caught Wilbur fucking a salmon once.” Fundy states. “The fact that your fucking a squid truly fails to suprise me.” 

  
  
Dream bursts out in laughter. “Wait - what - the story was  _ true _ ?” 

  
  
“Yeah, believe me, it is.” Fundy can’t help but grin alongside his friend. “That memory will never get out of my head - and dear Irene was he embarrassed for the next month! It’s Tubbo’s fault really.” 

  
  
“Tubbo? What did he do?” 

  
  
“Remember that phase he had with the pufferfish?” 

  
  
“Yeah, where he wouldn’t stop eating it for a week and got horribly sick afterwards, if I can recall correctly.” 

  
  
“Apparently he managed to convince Wilbur to have a couple, and the man had a totem of undying on him, so he downed ten in one go and didn’t die for the next couple of hours. He had blindness and nausea and short-term-memory and poison from it, so he can only remember fragments from that evening.” Fundy chuckles. “If anything, it’s like blackmail material on him.” 

  
  
“Dude, everyone knows about it. That’s not exactly blackmail.” Dream replies. 

  
  
Fundy groans. “It isn’t? Damnit!” 

  
  


* * *

  
The two of them talk for another hour or so on a range of topics, and how Fundy would probably travel to the mountains to find some goat to tame when the third quarter moon arose in the sky. He takes his leave, telling him that Eret was probably back at L’manburg waiting for his return. Dream shows him to the door, waving goodbye to his friend before shuffling through the chests and pulling out a wooden sign. He props it in front of the main entrance door, writing occupied on the sign before heading back inside. 

  
  
The glow squid is swimmingly lazily inside the water, and it is a cramped fit for the little guy. He pulls out an empty bucket from his inventory, scooping him up and propping him onto the bathroom countertop. “Give me two minutes, I’ll make some more space for you.” 

  
  
He destroys the smooth quartz blocks and slabs, placing them into his inventory. Dream then digs out a deeper hole, around four blocks deep and eight blocks wide. Grabbing some stone, he outlines the area with it, placing some at the bottom of the bath for good measure. 

  
  
Dream picks back up the bucket, letting the glow squid slide out and back into the water. “What do I call you?” 

  
  
It splatters water onto the floor, and Dream only raises an eyebrow. “I don’t understand.” 

  
  
The glow squid throws even more water onto the floor. 

  
  
“Squiddy - can you stop?” Dream says in irritation, but then his eyes light up. “Squiddy! That’s going to be your name!” 

  
  
Squiddy just gives Dream a blank stare as he rushes upstairs, before coming back down with a nametag in his hand. An anvil drops next to the tub with a heavy tub, as he rests the nametag upon it. A small screen hovers over the anvil, and Dream seems to write something with the tip of his finger. 

  
  
“Hold still.” Dream pulls up his sleeves, not wanting them to get soaked, before hooking the name tag onto one of the tentacles. He presses the paper against the silky tendril, watching as it absorbs into the skin and  _ Squiddy  _ glows where the name tag was just placed. 

  
  
“Look!” Dream cradles the tentacle in his hand, making sure that the sea creature gets a good look at it’s new name. “It’s your name, Squiddy. It’ll stay on you until you die.” 

  
  
The tentacle around his wrist wraps itself around tighter, and the corner of his mouth turns upwards because he thinks it’s a sign of affection - and then Squiddy yanks Dream into the water. 

  
  
“I - Squiddy! What the hell!” Squiddy wraps it’s tendril around his leg firmly, yanking on it in desperation. Dream looks down at it’s pleading eyes, and gives a long, deep exhale. “I can’t believe I’m about to do this again.” 

  
  
It yanks on it’s leg once more, and Dream carefully unhooks it from it’s legs. “I’m taking off my clothing, give me a minute.” 

  
  
He pulls off the soaking clothing off of his body, dropping it to the floor with a wet thud. Dream swims over to the far right corner of the bathtub, hosting himself up onto the rocks and spreads his legs in an open invitation, foot pulling the squid closer. 

  
  
Dream doesn’t need to drown while he’s being fucked, after all. 

  
  
He makes his body relax when he feels a tentacle curl around his ankle, and quickly realises that this position isn’t going to work. Dream turns himself onto his stomach, lower half of his body sliding back into the cool water. He stops when the tips of his toes touch the sand at the bottom, water sloshing against his tailbone.

  
  
The tentacles went back to touching him then, exploring all over the pale, scarred skin. He let out an involuntary moan when one wrapped itself tightly around his cock, hands balling up into fists. Dream takes off his mask, resting it on the side for a quick grab if needed. 

  
  
“Squiddy, hurry up, okay?” Dream urges. “But don’t be too rough with me.” 

  
  
Squiddy continued to roam it’s tentacles over his legs, content to stroking and touching wherever it could reach in a soothing, caring motion. Thicker, heavier tentacles wrapped around his knees, bringing him chest deep into the water for easier access. One wraps around his waist firmly, and Dream gives a little pat to it.    


“Clingy, aren’t you Squiddy?” He jokes. 

  
  
His legs are suddenly yanked apart, and a thinner tendril latches onto his cock, jerking Dream off nice and easy. Dream moans slowly, hips desperately pushing into the motion. His cock hardens underneath the touch, twisting itself around it like a coil, rubbing the leaking head. He whines, hand reaching out behind him to spread apart an asscheek. 

  
  
“Fuck me alreadly, Irene knows you want too.” He damn near begs the sea creature. “ _ Please _ , Squiddy?” 

  
  
It doesn’t bother to comply with any of Dream’s commands, still jerking the player off teasingly. He whips out his inventory with one hand, looking for anything that could be used as quick lubricant. His other hand fiddles in the water underneath him, grabbing one of the larger, meatier tentacles. 

  
  
Magma cream. That’ll have to be his lubricant for now. 

  
  
He pulls two out from his inventory, smashing the round, fluffy balls in his hands, watching the cream slowly go down his arm. Dream yanks the bigger tentacle closer to him, letting out another unexpected moan when a tentacle wraps around the base of his cock and fondles with his balls. He covers the tendril in the cream, watching it twitch underneath his touch as he makes sure to cover every inch. 

  
  
Dream covers the entrance of his ass in cream for good measure, pushing some inside with one finger, biting his lower lip to keep himself from making any sounds. His heart was pounding in anticipation now, hips jerking as the tentacle on his cock moved more efficiently now. He groaned as he pushed the head of the tentacle pushed against his rim, letting it figure out the rest. 

  
  
And then without any sudden warning, the head violently pushes itself inside. 

  
  
He screams in pain. 

  
  
It’s far from gentle, far from loving or care - but there’s always time for that later, isn’t there? Squiddy pulls out, apologetically rubbing the tentacle against the crook of his ass. It makes a cooing sound, and Dream doesn’t want to know why his heart skips a beat.

  
  
“I’m fine.” Dream reassures him. “You didn’t tear me apart or anything - I just didn’t expect it, that's all.” 

  
  
He pulls some more magma cream from his inventory, breaking it apart in his hands and slathering it onto the tentacle, pushing more into his ass. Adjusting the tentacle, Dream places the head of it against his asshole once more. “Try again.” 

  
  
His forehead nearly knocks back into the stone beneath him as he’s mercilessly thrusted into without warning, like a whore used for pleasure. He screams, fingers clawing into the tile as he arches his back and eyes roll back to his head, seeing pure white for a moment. It pushed deeper and deeper into his ass with every thrust, stimulating his body with waves mixed in pleasures and pain. 

  
  
“Fuck fuck fuck - oh nether -  _ fuck! _ ” Dream begs. “So fucking good, Squiddy - oh Irene, that feels so fucking good don’t stop don’t you fucking stop -” 

  
  
It loosened, only for a moment, just to let Dream gain back air in his lungs - before it set back on it’s brutal pace all over again. 

  
  
The creature eventually found his prostate, confirmed by the way Dream lets out a loud, long moan at the action. Squiddy pushes its tentacle against it over and over again relentlessly, and at this point there aren't any thoughts left in Dream’s mind. He loves the way the tentacle is just, fucking into him, stretching him out, fulling him deeply and leaving no space for anything else. 

  
  
His mind goes hazy with pleasure, Dream rambling inconsistent praises on repeat like a broken record. The only other sounds is the water sloshing out of the tub, and the dirty, inhumane sqlueching of the tentacle fucking into him ruthlessly. 

“Going to breed me, Squiddy?” Dream asks, and apparently that’s all it takes for the squid to start pouring hot, heavy streaks of squid cum inside of him. Dream cums himself from just how much there is beginning to flood inside of him. 

  
  
He whines from the over stimulation, weakly pulling Squiddy's tentacles away from him. They return, but just to gently stroke his body, as if showing affection. 

  
  
Dream can only smile, bringing the tentacle with Squiddy’s name on it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to it.

  
  


* * *

  
  
Dream crafts a table once his senses return to him, pulling himself out of the bathtub with shaky legs. He’s completely wrung out and dizzy, trying to recall his thoughts for a few moments as he focuses on not slipping on the water that’s all over the bathroom floor. 

  
  
He can feel hot squid semen slosh around inside of his ass, and he groans in irritation. Leaning against the crafting table, he fingers himself and shudders in slight disgust as he hears semen drop onto the floor. 

  
  
He looks down in fingers, then glares at Squiddy. “Glowing cum. Really, Squiddy?” 

  
  
When most of it is removed, he avoids looking at the squid as he snatches his mask and places it back on his face. Thankfully, he has a bed in his inventory, and places it a few blocks away from the bathtub. Doesn’t need to wake up soaked, after all. 

  
  
He climbs into the soft red sheets, looking at the soft glow of the water. “Night, Squiddy.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
When he does wake up, it’s with a squid resting upon his legs. 

  
  
He shifts lightly, wincing at the pain in his backside. “No, I’m not the type for early sex. Especially if my ass is still in pain.” 

  
  
Squiddy only glares at him, or what seems to be a glare. A rock hits his hand hard in annoyance.

  
  
“I -” Dream blinks, opens his inventory to pull out the clock and look at it - just in case this is all an actual dream. Rubs his eyes in disbelief. Takes a look at Squiddy again, who hits his chest with the diamond. “Did you just attempt to propose to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone please tell me if this chapter is shitty or not because i feel like i rushed the end in a story AGAIN
> 
> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


	3. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER I JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMAZING FANART BY [@HoneyBeeToki](https://twitter.com/HoneyBeeToki/status/1318341344272785408) AND IT MADE ME REALLY HAPPY ALRIGHT PLEASE FOLLOW THEM

  
  
Fundy’s moans of delight could be heard all the way to the community house. “Niki - this is so much better than sex.”

  
  
Niki giggled. “Is it really that good, Fundy?”

  
  
“Of course!” The fox-hybrid replies. “This is literally the best bread I’ve ever had.”

  
  
“I’m glad! I haven’t been feeling too well about my cooking skills, so your compliments are very appreciated.” She says, pulling out another tray from one of the furnaces. “Would you like to help me ice these cupcakes once they're cool? Aphmau needs a couple dozen for later this evening.”

  
  
“Oh? What does she need them for?” Fundy questions.

  
  
“She’s coming to visit L’manburg, and Wilbur thought it would be nice for me and Kawaii-chan to bond over baking, since we both love it so much. They are considering helping Karl open up a cat cafe since they own a maid cafe themselves. They’d be able to show him the ropes.”

  
  
“Nice. Are you opening up the cat cafe with Karl?” Fundy questions.

  
  
“Yeah! I don’t think Karl would be able to handle the kitchen without burning -” Niki’s cut off when her bakery door slams open, Dream holding a bucket with one hand. A few tentacles are hanging out the bucket loosely, making water slosh out onto the hardwood flooring.   
  


“Fundy! I need your help.” Dream asks him, placing the bucket in front of him by his feet. “I need you to talk to squiddy again.”

  
  
Fundy completely ignores him, looking at the squid. “What did Dream do to you now?”

  
  
“What did I do? You mean what did squiddy do to me!” Dream remarked.

  
  
Niki peaked over the counter, looking at the squid with excitement. “Is that - a glow squid?”

  
  
“Yes!” Fundy stepped in front of it. “Don’t look at it, though. It’ll hypnotize you since you’re fully human, and you don’t have a mask.”   
  


“Can’t I peak through my fingers?” She questions.

  
  
“Once it catches sight of you, it’s hard to break out of it’s trance. I’m surprised Dream was able to break out of his own.” Fundy turns to him with a confused look, while Niki goes through her spare clothing to see if she owns any mask. “How were you able to break out of the hypnosis anyways?”

  
  
“Sapnap and George.” The corners of his mouth twitch upwards. “They started screaming over the recent attacking tomatoes in the world shift.”

  
  
The squid started to squirm in the bucket, and Fundy makes a long, deep sigh.

  
  
“What? What did squiddy say?” Dream questions.

  
  
“Squiddy asks if you accept his marriage proposal.” Fundy replies.

  
  
“Oh my Irene-” Dream opens up his inventory, pulling out a single, glowing diamond. Niki and Fundy look at it in awe, the glow squid squirming in the bucket of happiness. “I woke up to him hitting me with this.”

  
  
“They really want you to be his mate, Dream. He wants you to carry his kids.” Fundy continues to translate. “He was originally supposed to travel past our lands and into Aphmau’s. But instead ended up on our shores and found you. Squiddy thinks you’re just the right choice.”

  
  
Dream turns the diamond a few times over in the palm of his hands, before passing Squiddy a small smile. “Look, I think it’s nice of you to propose to me, but I’m simply not the right guy for you.”

  
  
He placed the diamond back into one of Squiddy’s tentacles, pressing a kiss to another that reached out to him. Grabs Fundy by the arm, pulling him outside the bakery and in front of the display window, so Squiddy can still know where Dream is if needed.

  
  
“Look, I can’t accept Squiddy’s proposal.” Dream states.

  
  
Fundy looks at his friend in shock. “You were _considering_ getting _married_ to a _glow squid_?”

  
  
“So what if I have a crush on the glow squid?” Dream looks back at Squiddy, giving him a small wave. “He’s...kinda cute.”

  
  
“Are you high? Did you drink with Schlatt? Hit your head too hard?” The fox-hybrid questions.

  
  
“No, none of the above.”

  
  
“Well, it’s clearly one of them, because you’ve lost your sanity. Do you even hear yourself right now? You want to date something that isn’t even of your own species.”

  
  
“You’re not exactly human yourself.” The masked man shoots back.

  
  
Fundy rolls his eyes. “For starters, I can understand their language. Not to mention I’m a hybrid, I can date whichever species I prefer.” 

  
  
“And I want to date Squiddy.” Dream states. “I don’t care if he’s a glow squid, I still love him.”

  
  
“You’ve gone mad, Dream.”

  
  
“No, I’m in love. There’s a difference.”

  
  
There’s a thud on the bakery window, and the two of them look at Squiddy, who's out of his bucket and banging the diamond upon the display window. A faint blush appears on the mask, and Fundy reconsiders his life choices. 

“So then why did you bring me outside?” Fundy asks.

  
  
Dream sighs, pressing a hand against the glass. “I want to find Squiddy a proper mate. Someone that's his own kind and worthy of carrying his kids. Aphmau’s lands are about a week's travel away, so I want you to come with me as my ambassador.”

  
  
“Do I have to? What’s in it for me?” The other man replies, crossing his arms.

  
  
“Um...you get a break from Wilbur? And there’s a lovely bakery that bakes pastries just as good as our Niki does. And a meifwa species lives there?” He tries.

  
  
“Meifwa’s and a break from Wilbur?” Fundy grins. “Sounds good enough for me, honestly.”

  
  
“Good. We’ll leave in two days? I need to head down to the mines with Eret to stock up on supplies because we’ve been running low on gold and iron.” Dream heads back into the bakery, picking up Squiddy into his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of its head. “Come on, back into your bucket before you accidentally die.”

  
  
“Two days it is.” Fundy replies, stepping aside to let Dream exit. He snatches one of the now cool cupcakes on the counter, waving him goodbye.   
  


* * *

  
“I don’t trust it, Tommy.” Tubbo states, eyes focused on the squid latching itself to Dream like a parasite. “It’s going to hurt Dream.”

  
  
“What did it ever do to you?”

  
  
“Well - nothing really - but my gut is telling me that the squid is just bad news!” The two of them watch Dream walk with a bounce in his step towards the sea, safely upon one of the towers in L'manburg.

  
  
“From the way he’s looking at the creature, I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around.” The blonde shivers in disgust. “I don’t ever want to date anything that comes out to sea.”   
  


“Literally - he looks like he wants to kiss the squid!” Tubbo says, and truly wishes he hadn’t. 

When he turns back to look at them, he can see Dream kiss one of the tentacles lovingly, affection bright in his eyes. A tentacle intertwined between his fingers and bounds itself onto his wrist, it’s own neon color eyes looking at Dream happily. Tommy cringes even more at the sight. Tubbo, on the other hand, pulls out his sword from his inventory, gripping the handle tightly.

  
  
“T - Tubbo?” Tommy chuckles nervously, eying the blade in his hands. “You okay, man?”

  
  
“We have to follow Dream.” Tubbo states. “And kill that squid, no matter what.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)

**Author's Note:**

> Ending notes: I NEEDED THE TENTACLE PORN ‘IGHT -
> 
> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter (please talk to me I am lonely) - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
